Pressure insertable plastic nozzle devices for openings in metallic containers and the like are known. Generally, the nozzle device is manufactured as a component separate from the handle and is force fitted into an opening in the container whereby a seal is effected by the radial sealing force exerted by the nozzle device against the edge of the opening in the container. However, prior art nozzle devices have suffered from a variety of drawbacks and deficiencies.
For example, U. K. Patent document 1,050,613 to Robinson discloses a nozzle that is inserted and locked into an opening in a container.
U.S. Pat. No. 653,944 to Bultez discloses a tap or nozzle fixed to the top of a receptacle by any suitable means, such as by screwing or soldering. The tap consists of a tubular body, a lateral orifice, a rotatable sleeve over the orifice, a spout projecting from the sleeve and a threaded portion for receiving a screw-type cap. To admit air into the receptacle through a perforation provided in the cap, a hollow air conduit extends from the tap at one end of the receptacle to the interior of the receptacle at the other end. The air conduit also serves as a handle for the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,159,320 to Scholtz discloses a container having two plugs, a nozzle and a vent plug mounted into the top of the container and connected by a metal handle. The ends of the handle are secured to the top of the container by the plugs. However, because this design employs a number of separate components which must be individually mounted onto the container, the design does not offer the advantages of simplicity, convenience and economies provided by the unitary structure of the present invention.